


Bad dream

by Saluzozette



Series: Prompt [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: And Marius can be dumb but he can also be clever, Cosette is just badass though, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, They are cuties, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saluzozette/pseuds/Saluzozette
Summary: Marius wakes up to an empty bed, and isn't as dumb as everyone sees him.





	

Marius woke up to an empty bed in the middle of the night. He knew something was wrong the second his hand reached for Cosette and never found her. Cosette was a lot a thing, be she wasn't a light sleeper. Courfeyrac could play the trumpet right next to her and she wouldn't wake up – that was true, the experimentation had been done.  
Marius sat up in the bed and looked around, confused and still half asleep. Where was his girlfriend? He stayed put until it was clear she hadn't just gone to the bathroom and wouldn't come back any time soon. Then he got up and stumbled out of the bedroom. Cosette wasn't in the living room, nor was she in the kitchen. Worry was starting to find its way into Marius's groggy brain when he finally spotted her on the fire escape.  
It was beginning of Fall, but Cosette wasn't wearing anything more than her pajamas. A cigarette was between her lips, and she looked like she could really use some more sleep. Marius tried not to startle her when he opened the window, but failed. When their eyes locked, he immediately understood what was the matter. He settled down next to her and wrapped the blanket he had brought with him around the both of them.  
“Bad dream?” He softly asked after he kissed her temple.  
“Yes.” She admitted and leaned into him.  
“Do you want to talk about it? I mean, you don't have to, of course, but you can? If you want? You know I'm here, right?”  
Cosette smiled softly and gave her spluttering boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.  
“I know you're here, honey. Thank you. I just... Well, I've been having those dreams since... basically forever, and I've talked about them to all the psychiatrists I ever saw. I know what they mean, I know why I have them, I just don't know how to get rid of them.”  
Marius seemed to think long and hard about that.  
“I don't know how to do that either,” He eventually admitted in defeat. “I would like to be able to take them away from you, but I can't. All I can do is stand by you when you're hurt. You don't have to tell me what they're about if you don't want to, but I'd like you to tell me when you have them, so I can comfort you.”  
“You're here, aren't you?” Cosette teased softly, burying her face into Marius's neck. “You're already comforting my, honey, don't worry. You're literally the best.”  
“Yeah, well, no, I know that. I'm the best boyfriend ever, obviously. That was not what my request was about.”  
“Oh, because you have a request, O mighty boyfriend of mine? What could it possibly be?”  
“Could you please just wake me up when you have a nightmare? Because as awesome as I am, I would really like to do all the comforting in bed rather than outside. It's freezing!”  
Cosette's laugh what without question the most beautiful sound Marius had ever heard. She chuckled against his side, warm, sweet and powerful, took his hand and got up.  
“Come,” She said, smiling. “We'll continue this conversation inside.”  
“In bed?” He asked, half playfully, half hopefully.  
“In bed.” She agreed. “I won't have you promising me cuddles and get away with it. I intend to receive my due.”  
“Your wish is my command, O mighty girlfriend of mine.”  
“Have I ever told you how much I love you, Marius?”  
“... mphosdifhsdmph.”  
“I'm sorry, what?”  
“Let's skip the romantic part, please? Bed is this way, I need your help with something.”  
“I would gladly give you a hand.”  
“Cosette!”  
Cosette's laugh was really the most beautiful thing Marius had ever heard, and he would play dumb any day just for the sake of hearing it again.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't obvious, Cosette is having nightmare about the Thénardiers.


End file.
